Hospital
The Hospital (病院, Byōin) is an area accessible from Graveyard World through the vomiting heart. Features This area is quiet, which is to be expected from an area named after a characteristically quiet sort of place (that is, a hospital). When you walk in, there is a waiting room with a vending machine, rows of chairs, and a receptionist's window. An invisible nurse walks around this area, and a strange man with half a body may randomly appear beside the vending machine, along with the Mysterious Maid, who will give you 500夢 when interacted with for the first time. If you go through the door by the receptionist's window, it will send you to a narrow path resembling the Hospital Outskirts. Equipping the Plaster Cast effect in this area will make many blinking eyes, severed limbs, and other injury-related creatures appear. If you keep going left and go through the door you eventually come to, you will be transported to one of the keyhole blocks in Garden World. If you go through the doorway on the westernmost wall, you will come to a series of four hallways containing doors to patient's rooms, with altering furniture arrangements and various creatures. The second door of the first hallway will take you to a suspicious room with dim lights. Interacting with the furniture in this room will let you push it around. Pushing the bed and the cupboard each one block to the right will reveal a hidden red spot on the floor, and walking onto the red spot plays a heartbeat noise and makes the screen flash red. The third door in the second hallway leads to a room with a pink portal that takes you to the Intestines Maze. The boarded-up second door in the last hallway leads to a room housing a bed with a moving duvet cover. Interacting with the shifting bed will make it leak green slime (possibly IV fluid) and you will be transported to Aojiru's room. The first door in the third hallway leads to a room with a sad blue creature and a hopping one-eyed yellow character. Interacting with the latter will send you to the Graffiti Maze that leads to the Stretch effect. The first door in the last hallway links into another hallway, which in turn leads to the 'Hospital Outskirts '(裏病院, Ura byōin, Hospital Back). Hospital Outskirts This area has a psychedelic blue-green background (likely a distorted image of the Earth), with white paths and dissonant background music. This area lacks the severed body parts found in the smaller portion of the outskirts located near the Hospital entrance. There are also three passive shadow women in this area. From this area, the Chainsaw effect can be obtained by stepping on the red teleporter located south-southwest of the entrance to the Hospital Outskirts. You'll be in a small area with lots of vomiting suits and a scrolling background (ゲロマーク祭, Geromāku-sai, Vomiting Mark Festival). By entering the mouth of one of the vomiting diamonds three times, you'll find a lone chainsaw which will give you the chainsaw effect. Directions Nexus → Graveyard World → Hospital Gallery 2kki-wounded.png|Someone should probably give this guy a hand. 2kki-nurse.png|The only nurse fakes a smile so bad you can see right through it. 2kki-redswitch.png|A secret switch that doesn't really do anything. 2kki-headless.png|This patient might be in here for a while. 2kki-patients.png|What kind of illness makes you look like this? 2kki-chairs.png|Intensive chair unit. 2kki-bed.png|This looks promising. 2kki-limbs.png|This is not how you dispose of medical waste. 2kki-things.png|The St. Terrible-Background-Music Hospital welcoming committee Category:Locations Category:A